The Ninja of Cake?
by The Forsaken Prince
Summary: Um...yeah, just look at the title. Pretty much explains it all. Takes place between "Can of Worms" and "The Snake King".
1. Chapter 1

The sun slowly peeked over the skyscrapers of Ninjago City. Any person watching the skyline would marvel at its beauty, and the impression of peace that it gave. This was quickly blotted out as a large flying object flew into the city.

The flying ship came to a halt and descended to the streets. A large hatch slipped down as four robed figures emerged. Each one was dressed in a different color; one red, one black, one blue, and one white.

The first one, dressed in red, turned around as he walked and shouted, "We'll be back soon, Nya! We just have a little business in the city!"

A girl in her mid-teens with black hair poked her head out a window at the top and responded, "Okay, see you guys soon! Don't get into too much trouble!"

The black-robed figure called, "What could happen? Last time I checked, I remember us beating the Serpentine to a pulp!"

The white figure immediately retorted, "Was it not the actions of the samurai that aided our endeavors?"

"Zane! Ugh, not important. Anyway, we're fine!"

The girl sighed. "Alright. I guess you are okay. But, Kai?"

The red-dressed figure pulled back his hood, revealing his spiked brown hair, as he looked back to see his sister.

"I'll be careful." he said with a smile.

Three of the figures started down the street, while the last one, dressed in blue, stayed behind.

"B-Bye Nya!" he called.

The girl responded, "Uh, bye Jay!"

The blue ninja quickly ran to meet his fellow companions, who were impatiently waiting for him.

The white ninja pulled back his hood and looked over at Jay. "I see a lot of red all over your face." he said almost monotonously, "Are you in need of medical attention?"

This made Jay's face even redder as the red and black ninja began laughing.

"What is so funny about asking my friend if he needs help?"

The black ninja stopped laughing long enough to respond. "Ahaha, aha, ohhh, nothing Zane." He began to chuckle again.

* * *

The four ninja stopped in front of a relatively new and small shop wedged between two towering buildings. The sign at the top read "Ninjago's Finest Bake Shop". Kai read a note in his hand before saying, "Yup. This is the place."

"Man, I can't believe we almost missed Sensei Wu's birthday today." said Cole. "It would have been shameful to forget a day so important to him."

Jay slightly contorted his face before asking, "Does anyone actually know how old he is? I mean, if he is the son of the first Spinjitsu Master, the same one that created Ninjago all those years ago… how is he still alive?!"

"I do not know," said Zane, "It may be a side effect of long exposure to Spinjitsu, but in general aspect it is illogical." As he said this, he slightly shook his head in a tick. The other ninja saw this and disregarded it. Zane was weird sometimes.

They walked into the small shop and were assaulted by the different aromas. Different pictures of pastries and fruits decorated the walls. A small counter with a bevy of different cakes and pies rapidly drew in the ninja.

"Ooh, which one should we get for Sensei?"

"Never mind that, which one should we get for us?"

"I like the floral one. It's so beautifully symmetrical."

"I don't care, as long as it's an ice-cream cake!"

"Ahem!"

The ninja looked upward to see a young man a bit older than their age behind the counter. He had moderately long blonde hair, blue eyes, and glasses that kept slipping down his nose. He gave the four a smile. "Welcome to Ninjago's Finest! Sorry if the collection is a bit sparse; I just opened up shop. How may I help you today?"

Kai said, "We need a birthday cake for our master. He's turning…old."

The young man jotted down notes on a small pad. "Okay, old. A wonderful age. Anything else, like a favorite color?"

Jay piped up, "Oh, I know this one! It's gold!"

"Good, good. Any personality traits that stand out?"

"He's incredibly strong and amazingly wise." Cole responded.

"Alright! Any special things he likes that I could add to the design?"

The four ninja answered together, "He loves tea!"

The young man continued to write but visibly slowed down. He cast his eyes upward and asked tentatively, "Wh-what's the guy's name?"

Zane responded, "He is our master, Sensei Wu."

A sharp *click* sounded as the pencil lead broke underneath the workers hand.

Zane began, "Do you need another…"

"No," cut in the youth, "I got it."

He slowly looked at each of the ninja before slowly saying, "So, you're all the new masters of the golden weapons?"

Kai was surprised. "Yes, but how did you…"

"I study up on my history. Alright then, to where should I deliver this cake?"

Cole told him the address where the Bounty currently rested. Even without anything to write with, the youth assured them that he would remember.

He shooed them out the door and slammed it hurriedly.

"Well, that certainly was not normal behavior." said Zane.

The other Ninja groaned as they walked back to the Bounty.

The blonde youth slowly sank to the ground of the store, a wicked smile playing on his face.

"So, Wu, I've finally found you…"


	2. Chapter 2

Somewhere beneath Ninjago City…

"What exssssssactly…"

"…are we doing here, Pythor?"

A dimly lit cave concealed a small group of beings. Each one had a humanoid form, yet they all hade distinctive reptilian features. The one to speak had red-gleamed scales, a long sleek lower body, and sharp fangs that culminated in a nightmarish appearance. This was only amplified by the presence of a second head on the creature, which spoke half of whatever he said.

"If you would be so kind as to SHUT UP, Fangtom, I would tell you."

This was spoken by the other prominent figure in the small tunnel. He looked very similar to the other creature, but had purple and black scales and lacked the extra head. Although he stood the same height as his companion and lacked the frightening appearance, he seemed much larger overall, and a horrid glint in his eyes made him just as fearsome if not more so.

"Now, then, we are currently making our way through the ground to reach the Ninjago Museum of History, where a very important item awaits us."

As he glanced over to the wall where the small group of snakes were digging, he commented, "It is good that we released the Constricti before attempting this. It would have been so much more difficult."

"I do not know what thisssssss artifact isss but…"

"…it had better be worth the effort."

"Oh, trust me, my friend," he said with a smirk, "This will be worth it indeed."

* * *

"Okay now, wait for him to come inside the room, and then we jump out and surprise him."

The room inside the Bounty echoed with Kai's voice, yet only Nya was visible.

"I'm really impressed with you guys! I can't even see you!"

From somewhere Cole's voice called, "As ninja it is essential for us to remain unseen. If we're just out in the open, we'd be like walking targets."

"Then why are you always wearing bright outfits?" Nya asked. "It kinda defeats the purpose, doesn't it?"

"Shhhhh," Jay's voice sounded, "He's coming!"

A second later, an old man carrying a staff walked into the room. He had a beard that reached down to his chest and a straw hat on his head. As he walked in he looked around and smiled.

"Hello, Nya."

"Good afternoon, Sensei Wu."

"Tell me, where are the Ninja this morning?"

Nya quickly sputtered, "Uh, uhuhuh…they went out! Yeah, it may be a while before they get back."

"Really?" He swung his staff around and pointed at different places around the room as he spoke. "Because Kai is behind the plant, Zane is under the table, Cole is in the rafters, and Jay is pretending to be a lamp."

Jay, who hadn't found a better place to hide, said, "Aw, come on! Okay, guys, now!"

All four ninja burst forth and called out, "Happy Birthday, Sensei!"

Wu looked truly embarrassed. He slowly embraced the ninja in a large group hug.

"Shouldn't you four be training today? My birthday is hardly an excuse to miss developing your skills."

Kai, who was wearing a pair of shades, immediately spoke up, "Sensei, it's your birthday! Now you may be the master of Spinjitsu, but I am the master of parties. So as your Sensei," Kai pulled out a second pair of shades and placed them on Wu's face, "I order you to have a good time."

Sensei Wu grinned and replied with a bow, "Yes, Sensei. I shall do my best to have fun."

"But first, you must swab the deck to learn the way of the Partier!"

"Don't push it, young one."

After a while the party slowly calmed down, which was not well for the ninja, whose cake had not yet arrived.

Sensei Wu rose from his seat, his bones creaking. "Thank you, young ones. You have made me a very happy man today."

Jay saw his chance and jumped in. "Umm, Sensei? How old are you, exactly?"

"Hehe, I'm 37!"

"But, didn't you say that you were the son of the first Spinjitsu Master? And didn't he create Ninjago hundreds of years ago? Factoring in the impossibility of him being fertile enough in old age…"

Wu, enraged, countered, "Hey! If the creators of this show dare to call you ninja 14, even when you are clearly in your late teens, I think myself being 37 fits just fine!"

A knock on the door halted the conversation. Zane opened it to reveal a man wearing a delivery uniform, a hat obscuring his face. He spoke in a gruff voice, "Cake delivery for Sensei…Wuh?"

"Umm, it's Wu."

"Whatever. Here you go. My boss said it's free of charge."

"Whoa!"

He pushed a large cart inside carrying a grandiose cake. It was double-tiered and pure white with golden adornments in the shape of teapots stringed about it, giving it a very powerful yet reserved appearance.

Cole retrieved a knife and cut a piece out. All of the room's occupants gazed deeply at the center of the cake, which was colored so yellow it was almost golden.

He gave the piece to Sensei Wu who immediately took a bite. "Mmmmm! Buttercream icing, my favorite in the world! Please, everybody, you must try perfection!"

Overjoyed at their Sensei's newfound excitement, each of the ninja and Nya took a piece and began eating.

"Mmm, you were right Sensei," said Jay, "This is perfection, even if it doesn't have ice cream!"

Kai looked up from the frenzy long enough to notice that the delivery man was still in the room, looking intently at his watch.

"Ummm, is there something we can do for you, sir?"

"Hmm? Oh sorry! I was just waiting," he brought his head up slightly and a small gleam escaped, "for the toxin to activate."

At that second, Sensei Wu tumbled to the ground wordlessly.

"Sensei!"

The other five members of the Bounty started to move towards their master's fallen form, but found themselves unable to move. They fell to the floor one by one. The delivery man slowly walked over to Wu's body and turned him over. His eyes were closed and he wasn't moving.

"Don't play with me; I know you can still talk."

Wu opened his eyes and gazed at his captor. "Who are you? We have no money, and our weapons are useless to you."

The man cracked a smile from under the hat. "What's the matter, Sensei? Don't you recognize me?" His voice had changed considerably. Kai looked on from his sideways position where he had fallen. That voice, it was familiar…

The man removed his hat. Moderately short blonde hair fell down, slightly covering his now revealed glasses, which were resting on his nose. A smirk danced across his face. It was the youth from the bake shop.

"You!"

"Me!"

"Why have you come here? I told you that you weren't welcome here!"

"And I am here to prove you wrong!"

"Sensei!" Zane's voice called from the ground. "Who is this person?"

The young man walked around the room, straightening the fallen forms, all awake, so that they formed a circle looking at him. He flashed a smirk at them all.

"You want to know who I am? Very well, I will show you!"

He slowly raised his arms to his chest and pivoted his body slightly.

"Ninja-GO!"

He began to spin his body violently in a circle, becoming faster and faster with each revolution. His body began to glow in a cream-colored fashion as the spinning expanded into a miniature tornado. Suddenly, his revolutions stopped and he kneeled down on one knee.

His clothes had changed from his workman uniform to a smoother fabric robe. It was colored pure white with various spots of irradiant colors spanning the garment. His head was wrapped in a shawl of the same material, with a small opening for his eyes, through which his glasses protruded. Over his shoulder a gleam of gold was slightly visible, but this was soon lost as he stood up and opened his eyes.

Kai spoke first, "Wh-who are you?"

The figure looked at the group and announced, "My name is Matthew, and I am the Ninja of Cake!"


	3. Chapter 3

Alright people, this chapter contains a lot of dialogue, which I suck at. Please read at your own risk.

-FP

* * *

A silence immediately filled the room at these words. Kai, paralyzed by whatever toxin was in the cake, could only look on as the 'ninja' stood over his master.

_This guy is a ninja? How does Sensei Wu know this guy? And why did he say he's the Ninja of…_

"Cake?!" Jay had lost his resolve and burst out laughing. "Ahahahaha, your the Ninja, hehehe, of cake? That's hilarious!"

He laughed for a bit longer, and then quieted as he realized he was the only one making a sound.

"That's right. You have a problem with that, Blue Boy?"

"Um, no s-sir. I just, uh, eheheh…eheh."

"Yeah, go ahead and laugh." The youth pulled back his hood to reveal an angry face. "You're just like them. You're just like him!" He pointed at Sensei Wu's still form.

"Matthew, you know as well as I do that I couldn't help you. There is no point dwelling in the past like this. You will let us go now!"

Matthew sighed. "Sorry to tell you this 'Sensei' but the toxin lasts for an hour. You've got nothing but time to kill."

"Sensei," Kai spoke up, "how do you know this guy?"

Wu shook a bit despite the toxin, then rested and began to speak.

"Years ago, before I found you four ninja, I had just begun my search. I travelled to a small village on the outskirts of Ninjago City and found a boy there. He was the son of a baker, yet he seemed to possess an extreme affinity for Spinjitsu. He was a natural. I thought perhaps he might be an elemental guardian like you four, but I was mistaken."

He bowed his head slightly. "I meditated and saw him gaining a power that would eventually kill him. It was a dangerous power that I had locked away years ago. I grew worried, so I decided that he couldn't be my apprentice. One night, I packed my things and was going to leave. Regrettably though, he saw me and tried to stop me. He was a fierce fighter and ended up destroying my belongings; that was when he found…that!"

He pointed to a golden glow from behind Matthew's shoulder. Matthew grinned now that he had the attention.

"Yes, I found what you were hiding from me. The one thing you never wanted anyone to find."

He reached over his shoulder and grabbed a golden handle. He whipped it forward, displaying its brilliance. The object was golden with a surge of energy emanating from it. It shone brightly in Matthew's hand as he held it. The party looked in shock; Matthew was holding a golden…whisk?

"After I took this from you I decided to read up on ancient Ninjago history. It turned out that the first Spinjitsu master made the Golden Whisk as well as the Golden Weapons. He destined it to his first protégé, Ten Glu, who used it all across Ninjago, creating the most wonderful cakes imaginable." He looked at Wu with a scowl. "And you tried to keep me from this power. Why?"

"Because of two reasons: 1) You were still not trained enough to handle the weapon, and 2) that golden artifact was a mistake. My father made that when he was old. He had already gone senile and started babbling about how he loved cakes, so he decided to make that whisk. It nearly killed him! He poured so much of his power into it that it made the user think he could take on an army by themselves, and you cannot do that with cakes!"

"You're wrong!" Matthew was now enraged. "You never had any faith in me or the Golden Whisk. You always thought it was useless. Well watch this."

He moved his right arm so that it made a half-circle in front of his body and began moving the whisk in his right hand within it. He spun it faster and faster, and then pointed the tip of the whisk toward the table. In an instant, a smaller cake appeared next to the first one, though this one was white with different color splotches.

"I can actually create something with this thing. Any kind of cake I can think of, I have it. Think of the uses."

At that moment, a small blue creature flew into the room and alighted on Matthew's back. I had two wings, a small black beak on the front of it, and it was covered in…frosting.

"Ah, my friend has returned." He listened for a minute to its indistinguishable sounds. "Hmmm. It appears a certain group of snakes is currently digging underneath the city. Such a pity that I will be the only one to defeat them. Toodles!"

He began to walk out when Wu shouted, "No! You do not understand your own abilities. Even you cannot defeat a group of Serpentine!"

Without looking back Matthew said, "Watch me." He left.

The group, still paralyzed, was quiet, at least until Jay spoke.

"Okay, that was weird."


End file.
